(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the panels in absence of electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle that is defined as a viewing angle making the contrast ratio equal to 1:10 or as a limit angle for the inversion in luminance between the grays.
The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be realized by cutouts in the field-generating electrodes and protrusions on the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and the protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed into several directions by using the cutouts and the protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
However, the VA mode LCD has relatively poor lateral visibility compared with front visibility. For example, a patterned VA (PVA) mode LCD having the cutouts shows an image that becomes bright as it goes far from the front, and in the worse case, the luminance difference between high grays vanishes such that the images cannot be perceived.
In addition, the cutouts and the protrusions reduce the aperture ratio. In order to increase the aperture ratio, the size of the pixel electrodes is suggested to be maximized. However, the close distance between the pixel electrodes causes strong lateral electric fields between the pixel electrodes, which dishevels orientations of the LC molecules to yield textures and light leakage, thereby deteriorating display characteristic.